


bliss

by tasteslikeciel



Series: Yusaku x Happiness [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT3, i just wanted soft ot3 stuff, kinda sorta connected to that other thing i wrote, soft takeyuus with a sleepy ryoken bonus, sometimes in life you just have to write a thing, takeru and ryoken aren’t exactly A Thing yet but they’re warming up to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Yusaku finds happiness with two others late at night.





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t figure out whether to write takeyuu or ryoyuu so i said fuck it and did both

It’s a cold night in Den City that finds a certain Link VRAINS hero snuggled up in bed with his two sleeping lovers. He's sandwiched between them in a cozy position, a faint smile on his lips as he idles in that state of not quite being awake but not quite being asleep. Because of his history with nightmares, he's always the last to fall asleep (and is typically the first to wake) and while his boyfriends have their concerns, he, Fujiki Yusaku, doesn't think it to be so bad a thing. This allows him a quiet stretch of time to just observe the two of them at their most relaxed and enjoy the fact that, yes, they are his and, yes, his life really is this peaceful now.

To his right is the socially awkward but fun to be around Homura Takeru, a boy his age with dual-toned hair dyed in silver and red and soft, warm eyes. Takeru has a hand wrapped around one of his, fingers loosely entwined with his as he quietly snoozes with a soft smile on his lips. The sight fills his chest up with warmth.

To his left and pressed against his back is the snowy-haired, once-villain of all A.I. Kogami Ryoken, who is a bit older and taller than he is but has a kind heart. Ryoken's arms are wrapped around his waist and his face buried in his hair. The quiet breaths that blow against the back of his neck are warm and make him shiver but they aren't unpleasant. Ryoken doesn't strike anyone as being a cuddle bug, but he's particularly clingy at night. Yusaku doesn't mind. It makes him really happy.

He's spacing and there's a shuffling to his right, but he ignores it in favor of the oozing warmth in his heart. When he thinks about the three of them together like this, he can't help but smile. Things could have turned out a lot differently. Ryoken could have refused him on his return. Takeru could have insisted on keeping Yusaku away from Ryoken after learning just who he was. They could have become enemies with Yusaku stuck picking a side. The list went on and on. However, Takeru was surprisingly accepting of Ryoken and while Ryoken didn't particularly like Takeru, he didn't hate the idea of sharing Yusaku with him. Things turned out just fine.

Yusaku's faint smile widens a little. 

Being wrapped up in the two of them like this (at peace; feeling loved) must be what happiness feels like, he thinks.

“Boop.”

A tap against his nose has Yusaku blinking back into reality. Quiet laughter reaches his ears and he realizes Takeru is very much awake now. A surprised expression flits across his face and Takeru only laughs more. 

Yusaku wrinkles his nose and looks confused. “What was that for?”

Takeru covers his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. He doesn't want to wake Ryoken, after all.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologizes in a hurried whisper. "You just looked so relaxed and I couldn't help myself because your smile was really cute and I just. I had to boop you."

"Boop me?" Yusaku repeats.

Takeru pulls himself closer and gently bumps their noses together, grin widening.

"Boop you." he confirms.

The corners of Yusaku's mouth twitch and soft laughter spills from his lips. Takeru can't help himself and laughs along with him. Takeru's smile and silly ways of showing affection is endearing. Being near him is like being near a warm light in cold darkness. It's soothing and something he'll never grow tired of.

Their laughter, unfortunately, rouses the third member of their little bedtime trio. There's movement at Yusaku's back and indecipherable mumbling before Yusaku's other partner clears his throat.

"As much as I love that sound, do you have any idea what time is?" Ryoken's groggy voice calls from over Yusaku's shoulder. He peeks over to level a sleepy, accusing gaze on Takeru. "Can't you flirt when the sun is up?"

Ryoken's snowy white hair is an absolute mess and he must have looked rather funny because Takeru's quiet laughter grows just a little bit louder. He tries to smother it behind his hands (he really does) but is unsuccessful. He flops over onto his stomach, face pressing into his pillow and shoulders shaking. They can still hear him and Ryoken sighs, exasperated. Yusaku has to hold a hand against his own mouth to keep himself from joining in Takeru's giggle fit. His laughter is just that infectious.

"Nnn..." Ryoken makes some displeased little groaning sound and tightens his hold around Yusaku. "It's too early to be alive. Go to bed, Homura."

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Takeru pulls his face out of his pillow and splutters out apologies in-between giggles. "I really wasn't trying to wake you, Kogami-kun. I promise!"

Ryoken huffs and Yusaku can't help himself and lets a short little laugh slip past his lips.

"It's my fault." Yusaku admits and reaches back to offer Ryoken a head pat in apology. "I was still awake so he had to boop me."

"Boop you?" Ryoken mutters questioningly but shakes his head a little and presses a gentle kiss into Yusaku's hair. "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No. I was just..." Yusaku takes a moment to consider the right word to use. "...thinking."

Having finally reined in control over his laughter, Takeru reaches out and entwines their fingers together again. He brings Yusaku's hand up to his lips and presses a kiss against the back of it.

"What about?" he asks, expression curious. "You had this dreamy look on your face... So they must have been good thoughts, right?"

"Is that why you booped him at this ungodly hour?"

"Yup." Takeru's soft smile stretches into a wide grin. "It was really cute, Kogami-kun! You would have done the same thing."

"Mm." Ryoken sounds thoughtful but also sounds like he's nodding off. His voice never quite left the groggy stage to begin with, but now it sounds faint and his words are a little slower. "I suppose that's fair then."

Yusaku hums and lets himself relax even more into their embrace, sleep catching hold of him rather suddenly. Despite everything, despite their differences, the two really try to get along for his sake. Maybe one day they would even feel some kind of fondness for each other, but until then (if it ever happened at all), this is enough. He can't ask for a better future than this. A future full of love and peace and a happiness he never dreamed he could reach.

He yawns.

"I'll tell you in the morning." he finally answers.

"Finally sleepy, hunh?" Takeru says with a short chuckle. He moves in closer and presses a kiss to Yusaku's forehead. "Sweet dreams then."

**Author's Note:**

> the series title is my true VRAINS otp


End file.
